Agathoclia D. Miñamutura
“Monster Mother” Agathoclia D. Miñamutura (アガサ稲村, ''Agathoclia D. Miñamutura'') is a mischievous pirate captain, who is the captain of a crew of monsters and also is known by her alias the Monster Mother. Because of the Obake Obake no Mi, in which she has brought out the dark side of countless opponents and watched with enjoyment of the dark sides killing her opponents. However originally during the per-time skip we come to see her as a humble and peaceful woman, who owned a bar and was its singer. Through this time she was gaining countless allies in order to put her plans into action, then after the post-time skip we find out her true personality and plans. She has revealed herself to be the Monster Mother and now is a growing threat to the world Government. Agathoclia has started to keep her eye on a few people in this world and she wishes to pull out their darkside. One of those who she wishes to do this to be one man in particular and several others. Agathoclia has made herself known throughout the seas as of now, her recent crimes as a result of using all of the allies that she had during the per-time skip. She had used them to sacrifice in order for her to form a crew of monsters and other terrible creatures. With an unknown bounty for such crimes as her own crimes as a child from stealing and committing her first murder. Then finding and eating the Obake fruit, she had used it to pull out the dark sides of her parents and family. Thus killing them, leaving her noble home and taking all of their money with her. Start her own pirate crew of the monsters and attacking several villages. Taking all of the money that she could have, becoming known as Monster Mother and as this alias, he own attack on several Marine bases. Pulling the dark side out of the marines there and using their own fears and such to kill them. Her most famous crimes include, teaming up with the Banshee Pirates for a time. With them they had done several crimes to make themselves famous, through Agathoclia’s helps. Her defeat of a vice- admiral and her defeat of Aokiji , one of more unusually crime of stalking Smoker for a few months and breaking into his home. With this Agathoclia sets out to give birth to everyone’s monster on the inside and let them run free. Appearance During both of the time skips she wears the same outfit, however often her hair style did changed. From short pigtails, to much longer ones in the post-time skip. Her outfit was composed of a shirt black shirt with white trim on the end, she had high holes on her legs and a pair of red high heeled shoes. She had a black top as well, with white trim and long sleeves. On her head she wore a maids head piece and a pair of gold earnings. She often was seen with a pair of a dice in her hands or often with a glass of wine. Gallery Category:Jakyou Category:Kazekage21